


Company

by DYlogger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius and Geoffrey have been imprisoned for treason, but Uther cannot let them spend the holidays alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would do G/U/G before the year was over. Enjoy! Click the image to be linked to the full size.
> 
> Also, please don't repost without permission!

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-EWse-yxRUUk/VmSkG-H5DpI/AAAAAAAADlA/piwRR3jEH5E/s1600/GUG%2BJail%2BSigless.png)


End file.
